The legs of my girlfriend
by LucyDragneel7
Summary: Soul se encuentra aburrido en clase, hasta que ve las piernas de Maka... Losé pésimo summary u.u Entren y léan por favor Review?


_Konnichiwa minna-san! Aqui les traigo un One-shot, de mi pareja favorita, Soul y Maka ^w^ Se me ocurrio en clase, mientras jugaba con mi lapicera y a raiz de eso, salio esto x3 Espero que les guste nwn Nos vemos abajo!_

**Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo-sama ^^ Pero, algun día serán todos mios y dominaré el mundo muajajajaja, ok no ._. **

**Lean~ **

_**The legs of my girlfriend...**_

**Soul POV**

Estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido. Miré a mi izquierda. Maka estaba muy concentrada anotando en su cuaderno todo lo que Stein decia, en clase. Hoy, gracias Shinigami-sama, nuestro loco profesor no diseco ningún, pobre, animal. Recorrí con mi mirada todo el salón. Algunos tomando apuntes, como mi compañera, otros durmiendo y otros tantos hablando, casi susurrando, para que Stein no los escuchara y se le diera por disecar a algún alumno.

Tomé entre mis manos, la lapicera que se encontraba arriba de mi escritorio, y empecé a jugar con ella. La tiraba para arriba, dando una voltereta en el aire, y luego caía en mis manos, otra vez. En un momento de descuido, la lapicera, cayó de mis manos. La busqué con la mirada por el piso, y la encontré muy cerca de Maka. Sonreí. Ya no estaba tan aburrido.

Me agache en mi lugar para poder agarrar la lapicera, que aún yacía en el suelo, pero, en vez de agarrarla me dispuse a hacer algo mejor. Miré las piernas de mi técnico, que se encontraban frente a mí, ya que seguía agachado, y con mucho cuidado de no asustarla, empecé a recorrer sus suaves y sexys piernas con mis manos. Ella al sentir el contacto de nuestra pieles, se estremeció, pero siguió con lo suyo.

Estuve deleitándome con la suavidad de las piernas de mi amiga, hasta que el, bendito, timbré sonó anunciándonos que ya podíamos irnos. Lentamente me senté en mi silla, para guardar las pocas pertenencias que tenía, dentro de mi mochila. Maka hizo lo mismo que yo, para luego salir del salón, juntos.

Cuando salimos al pasillo, pasé mi brazo derecho por sus hombros, a lo que ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Los chicos, y admiradores de Maka, me miraban con odio. Al igual, mi grupito de fans-acosadoras, miraban con odio a mi novia. Oh, si. Mi novia. Hace un par de meses Maka y yo somos novios. Y debo admitir que se siente genial, tenerla solo para mí. Amo sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias; amo poder hacerla mía todas las noches, tocarla, y salir con ella, de la mano o abrazados, como ahora. Amo todo de ella, y la amo a ella.

Nos encaminamos de en la misma posición en la que salimos al pasillo del Shibusen, hasta el estacionamiento, para ir a buscar la moto e irnos de una maldita vez a nuestro departamento.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Maka se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos, divertida. La miré confundido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te abracé- le contesté mas confundido que antes- , ¿no puedo abrazar a mi novia?- le pregunté haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Oh, no. Claro que puedes. Pero no me refería a eso.- me dijo mirandome con una sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, mientras se me acercaba y pasaba sus pequeños, brazos alrededor de mi cuello, a lo que yo la tomé por la cintura, sonriéndole- Me refiero, a tus suaves caricias en mis piernas durante la clase de Stein.- me dijo, y me dió un casto beso en la mejilla.

-Ah, eso.- dije despreocupadamente-, estaba aburrido, empecé a jugar con mi lapicera, se me cayó al suelo cerca de tí, me agaché para agarrarla, pero ví tus sexys piernas, y bueno... ya sabes el resto.- le expliqué sonriente- ¿Algún problema?- pregunté seductoramente.

-No, ningún problema.- me dijo, para luego besarme en los labios, tiernamente. Le correspondí al instante, mientras la acercaba más a mi cuerpo.

-Te amo.- le dije, cuando nos separamos de nuestro beso.

-Yo también te amo.- me respondió ella con una sonriesa y un hermoso sonrojo. Esta vez la volví a besar yo, tornando más apacionado el beso.

-S-soul, vamos a casa, a-aquí no.- me dijo con dificultad Maka, mientras yo le besaba el cuello. Me separé de ella, y la miré a los ojos.

-Esta bién, vamos, hoy nos toca en mi cama.- le dije, picaronamente, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la subía a la moto. Pude ver su bello sonrojo aumentar y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_Esta sería una larga tarde..._

**FIN.**

_Holaaa! Y? Les gusto? Yo no me quedé muy conforme, pero bueno, esto fue lo que salió w Pueden dejar su bello review abajo, por favor..._

_Bueno, voy a hacer una pequeña promoción, ya terminé el 2do cap, de mi historia Sumimasen para los que la piedieron, creo que la voy a subir ahora ^^ _

_Bien, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado nwn _

_Besos y abrazos! Cuidensen! _

_Se despide: Lu-chan, Nyaa~ _


End file.
